


Montgomery Salvatore

by emaz0225



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225





	Montgomery Salvatore

18-year-old Monty wakes up he has been a vampire for a year but he is faster than other since he is a tribrid and is on a mission for his grandfather. He gets dressed and messages his friends and he kisses his moms cheek and he goes to his jeep and he goes to school and sees his best friend's and he head to his locker and grabs his notes and goes to the library and takes out his laptop and goes on his email and emails his uncle.

To StefanSalvatore@gmail.com   
Subject: First day of school.   
Hey, Uncle Stefan hope you have a good frost day of school I so far love your nephew.   
Montgomery Michael Salvatore.

I close my email and I go to my homeroom and I take out my binder for Spanish and I take out my pencil and I write my name is in Spanish.  
Hola mi Nombre es Montgomery. I look up to see my twin sister named Madeleine she is my rock but she is not very social

I go down and I see are teacher come in and hands us a paper and says the answer in English.

tu Nombre completo es?

Montgomery Dela Cruz

Colores favoritos?

Blue and Green

I look up and I see my a cop in the hallway and he looks sad and the guidance counsellor comes and says " May I please talk to Madeleine and Montgomery Dela Cruz." I get up and follow her back to her office and she looks at us sadly and says " Your mom has passed away in a fatal car crash." I look down and I get up and leave and I ran to the clubhouse and I see my best friend and cousin

She was born August 30th, 1991 as well and she is a vampire bitten by Katherine and she is super powerful she is a heretic and she hugs me. Her name is Cheryl Monique DelaCruz she will kick your butt I look at her and I say " mom was killed in a car crash so she was murdered." She runs over to me and hugs and says " Shush it is okay I will go with you to Mystic Falls." I nod and I see my Maddy come in and she hugs me and at noon I go back to the house and I go to my room and I see a text from my dad. " I will be in the morning to be ready. " I groan and I start to pack my room and I compel the people that I own this house. Madeleine comes in and sees the picture that Cheryl toke it is my winning game last year and I have my arms around Madeleine and Mom. I pack it and I put on sleep shorts and I go to my game room and I cry I am gonna miss mom.

Next morning

I wake up and have a shower well I hear Maddy talking to dad. I dress and I hear Cheryl come in and I grab my bags and I grab my phone and I kiss both Madeleine and Cheryls cheeks. I sit in the back and I grab my book and I put my ear bubs in.

I see Madeleine point at her phone and I hear a ding and I check my phone. ' Mads: Are you gonna cause trouble ' I look at her and smirk and I reply ' You bet Mads.' I see her roll her eyes and I go back to my book and I see Damon looking quite worried and he says " Were going to Mystic Falls." I groan and I go back to my music.


End file.
